Clone Chronicles
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: this is the back story of my ocs that are main characters in my story My Enemy, Myself. you should probably read that one first but you don't have to. please comment if you want to comments make me update faster
1. L's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.

Clone Chronicles

_Where am I? Whatis this place? It's so bright that I can't see anything. This warmth though, It's so warm and cozy. I'm inside something. It's hard yet it feels fragile. I must find out where I am. This scent in the air, there's family near, all around me. The air is drenched in their scents. I can't seem to stand so I crawl out of whatever I was in. The ground then starts moving and the warmth dissappears. Then the light starts to fade as well. Everything becomes dark and cold. I can't smell family anymore. no. Why? I don't want to leave. _Then I open my eyes...

The first thing I see are these blury metalic faces. Wait no, they're robots. There were three of them, one to my left and two to my right. What's going on? Where am I? Who and what are these things? I gripped the side of whatever I was laying in and sat up. I gasped as my mind was suddenly flooded with flashes of memories.

Falling. A rat. Katanas. The color blue. Ninjutsu. My Brothers. My sensei. Turtle. Leonardo. The Kraang. _**Clone**_.

I understand now. These robots are the Kraang. They made me, a clone of Leonardo, who is a mutant turtle. But why?

I groan as my senses hightened. My vison went from blury to crystal clear. I could smell these weird scents. It's metalic mixed with raw flesh, probably the Kraang. My ears then popped and I could hear that they were talking. I finally took a good look around the room. It was big, metalic, and emty. Except the Kraang, me, and four containers of course. One of which I was sitting in. Probably what they used to create me. I looked down and stared at me hands. My black speckled green three fingered hands.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up at one of the Kraang when I realised that he said something to me.

"Experiment C-L-011597 must come with Kraang to conduct that which are tests." He said. It said? I'm not sure which.

I nodded with an, "O-Ok." and got up, though a little shaky. It felt weird to stand at first. My legs wobbled so I had to my arms out so I wouldn't fall.

After a moment I felt it was safe enough to walk, which also felt weird at first. But soon walking felt normal as we left the room and right across to another one. I flinched and shielded my eyes when we entered since it was way brighter. It took a moment until my eyes final adjusted. The room was filled with different machines. The Kraang had me go through every single machine. The last thing they did was take me blood. I was very tired and hungry by the time we were done.

I didn't realise just how hungry I was until I saw the plate of food on the floor when we went back to the room. The Kraang told me to eat and I gladly did. I watched as they went over to a container. They must of took mine away since there are only three now. I saw that they were opening the container they were at. Some fog appeared as it was opening and aother mutant turtle sat up.

I froze when I saw him. He gripped his head and he looked around. He stopped when he saw me. His grey eyes locked with mine. I felt my heart race as we stared at each other. That scent. He's my brother, I just know it. We were so distracted with starring at each other that we didn't realise that the Kraang were talking.

"Wha-?" My brother said as he turned his head to one of the Kraang.

"Experiment C-R-021597 must come with Kraang to conduct that which are tests." It said just like it said to me. My brother didn't respond verbally, he just shrugged and got out of the container. We kept our eyes on each other as my brother followed the Kraang past me and out the door.

When they were gone I hurriedly walked over to the other contaniers. I wanted to run but i'm still tired from the tests. I placed my hands on one of the containers and just stared at the mutant turtle figure inside. Brothers. I have brothers. That's right, there are memories of brothers that I have received from Leonardo. I have a feeling that I'll have plenty of time to think about those memories. My brothers. I promise I will keep you all safe, no matter what the cost.


	2. R's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Btw the first four chapters are in the pov's of each clone turtle in order of birth. L first, R next, M third, and D last.

I feel so, on edge. That turtle. He was my brother. Now that I think of it I have memories of training with him. Or at least a turtle that looks like him. But something just doesn't feel right. Especially these Kraang droids. I know the Kraang made me and that I'm a clone of Raphael. I have to obey the Kraang, but my instincts are telling me otherwise. It makes me so frustrated that I end up breaking the machine I was doing tests with.

"Oh come on!" I yell as I kick the broken machine. I crossed my arms and huffed.

I didn't realise that I kicked a piece of the machine hard enough to hit the wall and come back at me. I didn't realise until someone caught it just before it hit my face. I stared wide-eyed at the sharp piece of metal. Then I looked at the black speckled green hand holding it. My eyes traveled up until they met grey eyes. My brother. He stopped that metal from hitting me.

"Uh thanks." I said.

He gave me a small smile and said, "You're welcome."

It's a good thing that was the last test I had to do. A bunch more Kraang came in and started fixing the machine. The few that were already in here told us to follow them back to the room we were in before. I nearly drooled at the sight of the plate of food that was on the floor. My brother nudged me lightly so I looked at him. He still had that smile on his face with an emotion I couldn't quite place. But just being around him made me feel more comfortable.

"Go ahead and eat, I already have." He said, gesturing to the food.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said as I sat down and grabbed the plate and started eating. My brother sat down next to me.

"Hey. Is it just me or do you also really want to smash these bucket of bolts?" I asked my brother. He thought for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I do feel uneasy with them. Like they're my enemies. But I'm quessing that's how Leonardo feels towards them." He said.

"Leonardo?" I questioned. That name sounds familiar.

"Yes, Leonardo. I'm a clone of him." My brother said.

"I'm a clone of Raphael." I said. Then I noticed that the Kraang were doing something with one of the two remaining containers in the room. Huh, they must of taken mine away.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"I believe they are waking up another brother." My black speckled brother said.

"We have more brothers?" I asked with a smile starting to form on my lips. We then stood up and walked closer to the containers, eagerly awaiting to see our new brother. But as the container opened and the clone awaken the worst happened. My brother and I covered our ears, or where they would be, as our newly awoken brother screamed in pain. I hate this sound! And not just because it's killing my eardums. My brother is in pain and I _hate_ that. I swear I heard something snap but I don't care about that. What did those shell brained bots do to him!? But just as the screaming started, it stopped.

"Kraang. Why has that which has happened happened Kraang?" One of the bots asked another.

"Experiment C-D-031597 has appeared to have been overloaded by the enhancements that Kraang has use to enhance Experiment C-D-031597." It answered the first one. Enhancements? What the shell does that mean?

"You walking scrap of metal _better_ start explaining what's going on! Or I'll be turning you all over to the scrap heap! In tiny pieces!" I yelled. And I was right about to do all that too! But my brother's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"It's ok brother. They _will_ explain things to us." He said. He looked at the Kraang while he said it, and the threat in his voice made me smirk. But then I got angry again as the bucket of bolts said that it wouldn't tell us what happened to our brother. I am _so_ ready to completely destroy these alien robots! I looked at my brother in the eye, making sure he understood how I felt. He let go of my shoulder and I completely trashed the Kraang that were in the room. I breathed heavily as I started to calm down.

"That felt good." I said.

"I'm glad you got that out of your system." My brother smiled as he spoke. But then it turned serious.

"Before you trashed all of these bots, one told another to get more to wake up "Experiment C-M-041597". Our other brother. They also said that they were going to figure out what happened to our other brother. And how to fix it." He said.

"They better fix it." I threatened. Soon more walking scrap metal came in. So me and my brother walked over to the only occupied container. The container opened and our new little brother sat up. After clutching his head and groaning, he looked around. His grey eyes stopped when he saw us.

I smiled at him and said, "Welcome little brother." I swear I will always make sure my brothers never get hurt. And if they do, then whoever hurts them will pay.


	3. M's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my chracters.

My eyesight was blury and voices were muffled but I totally heard the smile in my brother's voice. So I smiled at him. Then I blinked a lot and shook my head slightly as my senses came to me. When they did I looked back at my brothers. I couldn't help the big smile that spread on my face. Smiling must be contagous since my brothers smiled too.

Then the robots told me, "Experiment C-M-041597" to go with them. I was hesitent since I don't feel right with these guys so I looked at my brothers to see if it was ok. They nodded so I hopped out of my container and followed the Kraang.

As I followed them and did all the tests, I couldn't stop shaking. I must not be used to walking and stuff yet. Or maybe I'm cold and didn't realise it? I don't feel cold though. And surprisingly I don't feel tired at all those tests. I am really hungry though. My mouth watered at the sight of the plate of food that my taller brother was holding. He smiled as he gave it to me and I happily dug in. I ate pretty quickly and hummed in satisfaction.

"So uh, what's up?" I asked. I had no idea what to say. What _could_ I say?

"So who are you a clone of?" My black striped brother asked.

"I'm a clone of Michelangelo. What about you two?" I said as I looked from one to the other.

"I'm a clone of Leonardo." My black speckled brother said.

"I'm a clone of Raphael." My black striped brother said.

"Cool." I said with a grin. "Hey brothers? Do either of you feel like were missing something?" I asked. My brothers then looked sad.

"Yes. We are missing one last brother." My brother that's a clone of Leonardo said. I can't seem to shake the feeling that something big happened before I woke up.

"Something happened, didn't it? What happened?" I asked. Then they told me about how our other brother failed when waking up. They said that the Kraang are trying to solve the problem. I hate seeing my brothers sad and upset. And in my brother that's a clone of Raphael's case, angry. Them being sad is making me sad.

So I put on another smile and said, "Well he's not gone gone, so don't be sad brothers. We just have to wait a little that's all. You can't rush perfection right?" My attempt worked and my brothers smiled. They were small smiles but I'll take it. So wait we did.

While we waited, we decided to talk about what we know and remember. We all remembered ninjutsu, training, a big rat, and receiving a colored mask and certain weapons. My taller brother, the clone of Leonardo, then stood up. He got into a fighting stance facing my other brother.

"Show me what you remember." He said. The clone of Raphael smirked and got up. He got into the same stance facing our brother. Just then I thought of something.

"Hey guys. Isn't there a word that has to be spoken in order to start?" I asked. It kept nagging at me. There's a word that's said all the time but I just can't remember what it was.

"Count to three and then say 'yame', ok little brother?" The clone of Raphael said to me without looking away from our brother.

"Ok then. One...two...three. Yame!" I said with a grin. I giggled a bit. That word sounds funny when I say it outload. Right after I said that word they began fighting. At first they were going slow but after a bit they sped up. It seemed to be more comfortable for them now. Like at first they were just copying their memories but then it became natural. Although they haven't hit each other at all. I have a feeling that's on purpose. They're enjoying it though, I can tell. Well they _are_ smiling afterall. What they were doing looked _really_ fun. I wanna try it!

"I wanna fight winner!" I called out.

"Sure thing!" My brother with the crack in his plastron said. Then he managed to pin our brother on the floor.

"My turn!" I said as I ran up to them. The clone of Raphael released our brother and helped him up just when some kraang came in. We watched them go over to the only container in the room. They started to do stuff to the container so we walked over to it. We looked into the container and saw our last brother materialize in it. I immediately grinned and turned to my brothers.

"See. I told you guys, you have wait for perfection." I said, my brothers smiled at that. Then the container opened and we all saw our brother sit up. But then he held his head and screamed. We all covered our ears. Then everything went quiet and our brother's body fell limp. We lost him again.

That happened two more times. We almost gave up on thinking he would wake up like we have. The clone of Raphael has trashed so many kraang bots. I've managed to keep them happy by making by making fun of the kraang. I'm totally hating this. My bros are miserable and I can only make them happy for until the kraang come back in and try again. They tried a total of four whole times! And each one was a failure. I promise bros, I will always keep you happy and looking at the bright side. I'll make sure none of my brothers are sad.

The kraang came in again and tried for a fifth time to wake up our last brother. We didn't move from where we were but we kept our eyes on them. Our brother sat up in his container and held his head. I'm pretty sure we were all half expecting him to scream like the others but he just quietly groaned and opened his eyes. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I'm pretty sure my brothers did too. We hesitantly walked up to him, just in case something would happen. He then turned his head and looked at us.

"Hey bro. Glad you're finally awake." I said with a smile. He's really truly ok and awake.


End file.
